


Jack's Type

by heresyourchecksir (irongirl4597)



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-18
Updated: 2016-08-18
Packaged: 2018-08-09 15:29:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7807207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irongirl4597/pseuds/heresyourchecksir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Holster figured out Jack's type</p>
            </blockquote>





	Jack's Type

**Author's Note:**

> This is based off of [this post.](http://fifty-shadesofgay.tumblr.com/post/148802014522/holster-talking-to-someone-about-jacks-romantic)

“Rans, bro, I figured out Jack’s type.” Holster announced, flopping down next to Ransom on the green living room couch.

“You mean Bitty? Yeah bro, everyone knows that.” Ransom reminded him.

“No, not just that. I mean his actual type. What he digs.” Holster explained.

“Alright. Go on.” Ransom raised his eyebrow at his bro, curious to see where this was heading.

“So we know that he dated Camilla-” Holster started

“Right”

“-and he’s currently dating Bitty-”

“Like I said-”

“-and it’s not too far fetched to think that he probably had a thing with Kent Parson.”

“You’re thinking of those old fanfics bro.” Ransom pointed out. Holster ignored him.

“Now, think. What do these three have in common? Besides Jack?” Holster prompted.

“I don’t know. They’re all blonde?” Ransom offered.

“Yeah. And athletic.” Holster nodded enthusiastically. 

“So, Jack likes blonde athlete's?” Ransom summed up.

“Yeah!” Holster affirmed. Suddenly a look of shock and awe crossed his face. “Oh god, how was he able to resist me?”

“Well, though your assessment of my type is pretty spot on, there’s one thing you missed.” Jack laughed from the doorway. Holster and Ransom’s heads snapped in his direction, catching the 6’1 man chuckling as he leaned casually against the doorframe.

“What’s that?” Ransom wondered.

“They’re all shorter than me.” Jack answered before heading to the kitchen where Bitty was baking a fresh apple pie.

“Oh. So that’s how he can resist me.” Holster commented after he’d gone. Ransom rolled his eyes at his 6’4 best friend before dragging him into the kitchen to grab a piece of the sweet smelling pie.


End file.
